


to infinity and beyond (i love you)

by pepigyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Markgyeom, have you ever seen the way they look at each other. its magical, i dont know man i love mark and yugyeom together, im sorry for disappointing you perverts but theres no smut, pure fluff kiddos, the beginning is shitty but the rest is good trust me, this is fluffier than a fluffball i swear, this is so soft it lowkey made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepigyeom/pseuds/pepigyeom
Summary: look at the stars, look how they shine for you





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I gift my Markgyeom work to my beautiful best friend Inka. I love you, I wouldn't have started writing again if it wasnt for you. I love you

When the first sunbeams shone into Yugyeom’s and Mark’s bedroom, plastering the both of them in beautiful looking colours, it was still early in the morning.

Yugyeom woke up and felt the sunbeams on his face, causing him to feel a rush of excitement immediately because of the sweet anticipation for autumn and all the leaves who would be beautifully falling after turning into the most delightful colours.

The thought of the way the fallen leaves would sound and feel under his feet when he purposely walked on them instead of leaf free paths caused a tingly feeling inside his body.

Despite being all excited for autumn, Yugyeom started turning on his side because of Mark.

The latter slowly woke up after Yugyeom turned on their shared bed, to see Mark’s undeniably beautiful face when he slept– his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted with small puffs coming out of his mouth every now and then, which Yugyeom honestly saw as _art_.

The elder only opened his eyes completely after blinking a couple times, a wide grin spread on his face after he’d seen Yugyeom _staring_ , which he did a lot, and the blush creeping on his face.

“Good morning.” Mark whispered and smiled even brighter than before when Yugyeom shyly replied “rise and shine, beautiful.”

Mark leaned in for a kiss, but he was merely greeted by a soft hand that still wasn’t as soft as the expected pair of lips. “Hyung, no kisses now, morning breath.” Yugyeom sweetly whined yet Mark didn’t care.

“I don’t care baby, I was without your kisses for like, what? 7 hours?” Mark argued, pouting as a special feature Yugyeom couldn’t resist, so as expected he gave in and pressed a soft, passionate kiss on the older boy’s lips, both boys were brightly smiling into the kiss.

Mark sighed when they parted, looking at Yugyeom as if the latter put the stars in the sky, just for Mark himself, Yugyeom returned the fond gaze, staring at his boyfriend like he tried sending him a telepathic message saying he’d walk through the fiery depths of hell to make sure Mark was happy.

“Did you have any plans for today hyung?” The youngster asked his partner, hand disappearing under the blankets simply to hold the native American’s hand and gently stroke his thumb over the other’s hand. “No, baby, did you?” Mark asked in return, making the younger one nodd excitedly.

Mark looked at Yugyeom fondly while waiting for him to announce his plans, his eyes were sparkling and full with love for the taller boy, and as usually Yugyeom returned the love filled gaze that always caused a small light pink blush to form on Mark’s cheeks.

“I won’t tell you anything except we’ll go out and you should dress nicely and warmly!” Yugyeom slightly shouted while jumping out of their shared bed, already hopping to the closet where he scanned through his clothes.

Mark watched in awe as Yugyeom excitedly looked through the clothes he owned, a deep blush tinted on his face– _deep enough for it to spread to his ears_ – when Yugyeom decided to wear one of Mark’s jumpers. Mark on the other hand felt dazed and lightheaded, speechless because _wow_ , his boy looked absolutely mesmerizingly beautiful.

Mark thought that perhaps he loved Yugyeom a bit too much, a bit more than it would be healthy.

Eventually Mark got out of bed as well, lazily walking up to Yugyeom, whose upper body wasn’t dressed yet, and swung his arms around the taller boy’s waist. Mark enjoyed the warmth of his younger boyfriend so much, he didn’t ever want to let go- much to Yugyeom’s protest though, because “Hyung! Let go of me, _we_ have plans for today.”

Mark chuckled as Yugyeom pouted slightly, but gave him a peck on the back before letting go of the younger boy.

The smaller boy slowly made his way to the window to open it, allowing the sweet smell of a crisp and cold air plus cinnamon to cover their room. It also smelt a bit like sour apples, because baking apples fell in their garden and a few got left on the ground so they started decaying, smelling a bit cider-y.

 

It- much to Mark’s happiness- didn’t rain that day, but as expected during autumn, the air was cold and his cheeks very slowly started turning pink so he stepped away from the window, his eyes wandered to where Yugyeom was already staring at him, gaze so sweet, as if he held the whole universe in his eyes.

And perhaps, _he did_.

Mark smiled gently but soon made his way to their closet as well, trying to find an outfit that was warm enough but still could compare with Yugyeom’s since he didn’t want to embarrass the younger, or make the younger feel either under- or overdressed.

The couple owned heaps of matching clothes, especially because Yugyeom felt like if they wore similar clothes, the attention would linger more on Mark than on himself, but also because Yugyeom was a sucker for cute concepts, and who was Mark to deny his special one, his one and true love, the most simplest things?

When Mark _finally_ found an outfit that he thought looked acceptable, Yugyeom was already impatiently waiting for him at their door. Despite it being autumn Yugyeom still wore his converse, surprisingly the pair looked quite similar, Yugyeom wore a long black coat on top of the beige jumper he stole from Mark, his face was hidden behind a huge pink scarf and his legs covered in the _skinniest and tightest_  black pants Mark has ever seen.

Mark himself wore a pale sandy coloured long coat, that was barely as long as Yugyeom’s, and a white jumper (no one had to know he stole it from Yugyeom, at least they were even) but instead of wearing black pants, he wore a pair of blue jeans that were a bit ripped, and also a green cap that covered his unstyled, messy hair.

“Are you ready to go hyung?” Yugyeom happily asked, shyly taking Mark’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. His gaze lingered a bit longer on their fingers than usually, his face flushed the most beautiful colour Mark had ever seen.

They walked out of their dorm after they packed their wallets and keys. 

Mark still had no single clue where they were heading, he imagined Yugyeom taking him to a fancy restaurant which Mark honestly wasn’t in the mood for that day, but like every day he was in the mood for Yugyeom, so anything was fine with him.

“I love you.” Mark said, squeezing Yugyeom’s hand and pulling him a bit closer to his own body.

Yugyeom giggled and Mark wasn’t sure whether there was anything or anyone cuter than Yugyeom, he didn’t think there was, to him at least.

“I love you too hyung.” 

Yugyeom always enjoyed it when Mark said it first, he wouldn’t ever admit how desperately he needed Mark’s attention and affection, but he did.

“Did you know,” the younger started and giggled softly, making Mark’s heart skip a few beats, “that whenever I’m with you I don’t mind where we are? Because you’re my home.”

If Mark’s heart stopped beating a few seconds ago, his heart definitely failed at transporting oxygen in that moment.

Yugyeom has never before sounded so sincere, and Mark believed every word the younger said, a huge grin plastered on his undeniably stunning face.

“You’re so cute when you blush!” Yugyeom teased, which was a sign he himself was embarrassed but tried to play it off.

Mark just rolled his eyes, not in an annoyed way though, it was sweet and loving nevertheless the gesture.

 

“We’re here!” Yugyeom proudly announced when they stood in front of a bakery, both their cheeks were flushed due the cold but their hands were warm and started getting sweaty from their constant touch, which neither of them minded.

Yugyeom smiled sweetly, clearly being excited about going to a bakery. It amazed Mark, how even the simplest things could make a person happy.

And whenever Yugyeom smiled, it was like all the pain and negativity in the world was forgotten and nothing else mattered.

“What do you want to eat?” Mark asked gently when they entered the bakery, which immediately helped them heating up, tr warmth of the shop was a perfect contrast to the cold from outside.

The taller boy’s heart was beating fastly and he hoped that with Mark’s hand around his own, Mark couldn’t notice it. 

To Yugyeom, there was no one who could even compare to Mark, he was head over heels for the Native American.

Yugyeom decided he wanted to eat a cinnamon roll, pointing at it with an adorably cute smile on his face. When Mark ordered, he also ordered a cheese cake for himself and a chocolate cake for the both of them to share.

They sat down by a table near the door on opposite sides, eating in silence except for Mark sometimes complimenting Yugyeom honestly.

“You’re so cute when you eat, Gyeom-ah.” Mark would say fondly, or “I didn’t know angels liked cinnamon rolls and could eat them so sweetly.”

Once Mark even said “you’re sweeter than your cinnamon roll.” Which earned him a “and you’re a sinamon roll, let me eat in peace!” And a gentle slap on the arm.

When they were done eating, they started talking about simple things– Mark started holding Yugyeom’s hands over the table in the middle of their conversation because he missed his touch.

“Thank you hyung.” Yugyeom muttered almost inaudible, but there was no one in the bakery besides them so Mark could hear everything. 

However, Mark being able to hear what Yugyeom said didn’t mean he could actually _understand_ it as well.

“What are you thanking me for, baby?” Mark smiled happily at the boy across him.

“For you being you, I couldn’t ever thank you enough.” Yugyeom shyly whispered and received a chuckle from the elder as response.

Mark stood up, announcing he was bored of just sitting there, so Yugyeom followed him out of the shop. Mark’s hands were astonishingly warm and soft and Yugyeom felt the butterflies inside of him coming alive in that very moment.

He stopped a few feet away from the shop, much to Mark’s confusion, the older boy turned around and was just about to ask what was wrong, he opened his mouth to speak as Yugyeom let go of his hand.

Both of Yugyeom’s arms were gently swung over Mark’s shoulders, pulling the smaller boy into a slow and passionate kiss.

Their lips moved in sync as Mark’s hands, that hung around his sides, finally found their way to Yugyeom’s hips, squeezing a bit.

He felt so alive in that moment, having Yugyeom in his arms, his lips pressed against his own, that was the only thing Mark really needed and wanted.

When they parted, Yugyeom blushed and giggled again. It was in that moment when it hit Mark, he was in love with Yugyeom.

They walked around their area for a good couple hours before it started raining, but instead of Mark leading the way home, Yugyeom suddenly decided it would be a good idea to start dancing in the middle of a path where the crowd was watching him.

And Mark would’ve said no, Yugyeom, let’s go home. But right there was his home, the tall lanky kid that made a fool out of himself but enjoyed himself too much for Mark to stop him, this guy was his home.

Mark walked over to where Yugyeom was mindlessly dancing and started imitating his moves, they started laughing and held hands while dancing every now and then, getting completely wet from the heavy autumn rain.

People were staring at them, even judging them with their gazes, but Mark didn’t mind as long as Yugyeom didn’t mind either. 

Every single person in the world could stare at them, watch them dance in the rain, judge them even and Mark wouldn’t care, he’d still dance right there and then with Yugyeon, and wherever and whenever else Yugyeom wanted to.

Mark was completely a fool for Yugyeom, but that was fine because Yugyeom was equally as much a fool for Mark.

They completed each other, they weren’t too different, Mark was just a bit less loud than Yugyeom because he enjoyed listening to Yugyeom.

But the things Mark lacked, Yugyeom had or mastered, and the other way around. 

When Yugyeom was out of breath because he danced for so long and enjoyed it so much he started laughing with Mark, he stopped and made his way to the older.

He took his hand in his own again, admiring how perfectly they fit together, and despite all the looks people gave them, Yugyeom kissed Mark as lovingly as he could in that moment, trying to cover all the words, all the _I love you_ ’s, the _Thank you_ ’s or the _I miss you_ ’s with that kiss.

There was nowhere else Yugyeom nor Mark wanted to be in that moment but each other’s arms.

They whispered silent I love you’s inbetween their kisses and both smiled calmly, the rain only adding to the happy and calm vibe.

When they stopped kissing, Mark loosened the grip on one hand of Yugyeom, letting go and instead placing his own on Yugyeom’s lower back and Yugyeom automatically let his own hand rest on Mark’s shoulder.

They acted so naturally, as if they’d done this a billion times already even though this might’ve been the first time.

They danced slowly, Mark’s head fell sideways, his nose dragged along Yugyeom’s neck, from his jawline to his collar bones. 

They kept swinging right and left, both smiling sheepishly.

“Let’s get home baby, you’re all soaked!” Mark whispered gently but squealed and laughing when Yugyeom pinched his sides and smiled innocently at him.

The walk back home was filled with a lot of shared laughter, hand holding and also a bit of silence every now and then when both decided they just wanted to enjoy each other’s company wordlessly.

Yugyeom laughed when he realized they’ve been out for longer than he had intended to, making Mark smile widely. Mark always looked at Yugyeom, he always looked at Yugyeom with a spark in his eyes.

When they arrived home, the first thing they did was take a warm shower and dress in warm, cozy and comfortable clothes.

Mark’s heart stopped for the hundredth time that day when Yugyeom once again wore his jumper, another one this time.

They lay on the couch, Yugyeom’s body was settled between Mark’s thighs and his head rested on the smaller boy’s chest.

Mark mindlessly played with the younger’s hair when they watched a movie that Yugyeom chose but still couldn’t concentrate on.

“Gyeom-ah!” Mark said calmly, trying not to disturb the younger’s thoughts but still feeling concerned about his boyfriend’s wellbeing.

Yugyeom looked up at Mark, innocent sweet eyes rested on the older’s beautiful face with a look that asked him to go on.

“What’s bothering you angel?” Yugyeom wanted to roll his eyes, _why did Mark always have to be so cheesy_? But nevertheless, the young boy smiled and shook his head “it’s stupid.”

Mark looked sad, not because Yugyeom wouldn’t tell him, but because Yugyeom didn’t see his problems and concerns as valid.

“Baby, none of the things that bother you are stupid. Not in the way you feel anyways, they are stupid for disturbing you and making my baby boy feel sad. But they’re not stupid because you think they’re not valid.”

Yugyeom sighed, Mark cared for him beyond measure and cherished him in his heart, Yugyeom could never thank him enough.

His finger poked Mark’s chest, making the older chuckle a bit.

Even though Yugyeom looked so mature and old and tall, he was still so young at heart, so pure and innocent and Mark wanted to protect him at all costs.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom said then, pulling Mark back to reality, the reality in which Yugyeom was sad and Mark wanted to fight anyone to make his baby happy again.

“Mhm?” Mark mumbled, taking a few strands of Yugyeom’s hair back between his fingers to play with it. “ _Do you love me?_ ” 

Oh, Mark didn’t expect that. At all.

“Baby boy, of course I love you, why would you ask that? Why would you doubt that?”

Mark didn’t know why his boy didn’t know that Mark loved no one more than Yugyeom, but he wanted to show him.

Mark sat up when a tear started running down Yugyeom’s cheek, pulling the younger in his warm embrace. “Baby it’s fine, I love you, I truly do.”

Yugyeom nodded and hid his face in the crook of Mark’s neck, breathing in the scent of the older which immediately relaxed him.

Mark knew what Yugyeom smelled like, but Yugyeom probably smelled a lot more like Mark lately because he always wore Mark’s clothes.

Yugyeom repositioned himself and straddled Mark, sitting down on his lap to get even _closer_ to his boyfriend.

It was a warm hug, neither of them wanted to let go, they just enjoyed being in each other’s arms even though Mark couldn’t get rid of the thought of Yugyeom doubting his feelings for the younger.

When he calmed down, Yugyeom started dragging his plump lips along Mark’s neck, pressing small pecks on his jawline and lips, smiling when Mark did.

He poke his left chest and Mark said “I love you” in a high pitched voice, trying to cheer his boyfriend up.

It worked.

“Babe you have to do the same, I have to tell you I love you, too!!” Yugyeom laughed when Mark only stared at him, grabbing Mark’s wrist between his fingers and gently moving it to his chest that was still covered in Mark’s jumper.

Mark softly poked and Yugyeom cheerfully said “I love you!” in an equally as high pitched voice as Mark did.

They smiled at each other and Mark felt so at ease “Gyeom-ah, I love you. I feel so lucky to call you mine, I know that there are plenty of people who wish to be in my position right now.” Mark smiled at the taller boy who still sat on his lap.

“You mean the world to me, Yugyeom.” 

There are thousands, maybe even millions, of poems out there describing beauty and love, but not a single one could accurately express Mark’s feelings. 

And at night, when Yugyeom lay besides Mark, Mark thought to himself that perhaps the stars only shine for Yugyeom.

**Author's Note:**

> So, due a writers block this one took me several days to write. I hope you enjoy it, I believe this is my longest one so far, however it might as well be my softest one.  
> Thank you guys for reading this, if you have any suggestions on how I could improve please don't be afraid to let me know.  
> I love you all and hope you guys always feel amazing!


End file.
